Harry Potter and the Royals
by king Trell
Summary: Harry finds out he's really Special
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Queen

Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley had never scremed louder in her life. A little boy around 1 year old was laying on her door step and when she screamed the little boy woke up and started crying to. Her husband came around and saw the boy"who is he" Vernon Dursley asked.

"I don't know but look there's a letter"Petunia Dursley said and she picked up the letter.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

Your sister and her husband were killed by Lord Voldamort. Mrs. Dursley you know who this is. The Potter's son Harry defeated the Dark Lord after his mother and father were killed. Please raise him like a second son. Petunia just looked at her husband and said:

"What are we going to do Vernon, he'll be one of those freaks"petunia said

"We'll beat it out of him"Vernon said

"Yeah that's it"Petunia said and they took the child back into the house.

"Minster"Fudge said

"Minster Fudge"the Muggle minster said

"The Dark Lord has fallen,Minster"Fudge said happily

"That is good news, this calls for a drink, who did it"Minster Major said.

"Thank you but the person who did it is not who you would think or believe "Fudge said

"Try me"Major said

"All right a year and a half ago a prophecy was made about a boy born as the seventh month dies he was said to have power the Dark Lord knows not. Harry Potter was this boy he destroyed the Dark Lord and he's only one year old. Around the wizarding world Harry Potter is being praised as the boy who lived as he is the only person known to have survived the killing curse and as the Hero, Champion and, Savior of our world. But unfortunately his victory cost him the lives of his parents. Dumbledore said that James Potter fell first said that he went down fighting straight backed and proud. His wife was next Lilly Potter died protecting her only son. He then turned his wand on Harry Potter and the boy somehow defeated him"Fudge said

"That poor boy"Major said

"Poor the Potter's they were among the richest in the world, Muggle and Magical"fudge said

"I didn't mean finically I mean emotionally, Fudge"Major said

"Yes well he is now living with his Aunt and Uncle, I don't like it that way though it has been a year already and they beat him when he does accidental magic that can't be helped but Dumbledore has more power that me so there is nothing I can do"Fudge said before he left after a little bit more chatting.

Over the seven years after he told the Queen who knew about the magical world about Lord Voldamort's fall and who had done the deed. After he had finished telling her about the boy he had been told to find out everything he could about the boy. And he had found that the young boy, that his spy that was on privite drive had told him lived like a servant, held many titles,property, and many,many bank accounts.

Out of all one title caught his eye the boy was the 29th Duke of Gryffindor that ment that the Potter boy was a first cousin to the Queen and that ment he was 6th in line to rule the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth and so he went to tell the Queen.

Harry Potter hated where he lived. His cousin's 9th birthday was today so Dudley got a huge party. Harry never got anything for his birthday let alone a party but he guessed if he had a party who would come since he didn't have any friends because the Dursley's had told everyone he was a bad child.

"You boy bring the cake out for Dudley" said his Aunt Marge, Harry really didn't like his Aunt Marge she was always making remarks aginst his parents. Harry took the cake out to see the entire neborighhood out there. Harry put the cake down on the lawn table and maid to go inside but Aunt Marge grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't you have to sing to Dudders"Marge said

They all started singing Happy Birthday but before they could finish a trio of car's and mortercycles came onto Privite Drive and stopped in front of the Dursley's. The trio was made up of 4 mortercycles in the front and back, two police cars that were right behind and right before the motorcycles and in the middle a black land rover with a man dressed in a black suit got out and walked over to Number 4.

"By order of the Queen, Harry Potter please stand up"the man said

"I'm Harry who are you"Harry half said and half asked

"I am Captain Wilson everybody go back to the party"the Captain said and everyone did but kept shooting glances at him as he walked over to Harry.

"I have a question for you, do you know about your heritage"Captain Wilson asked and the Dursley's paled at this point.

"No sir all I know is that my aunt and uncle told be that they were poor drunks who died in a car crash when I got my scar"Harry said

"Well then I'll give you a quick lesson, your fathers family goes back to the Roman Conquest. Your family holds many titles any where from Lord to Prince. You are a first cousin to the Queen so as of right now your full title is:

Prince Harry, 29 Duke of Gryffindor-32nd Marquis of Ravenclaw-19th Baron of Hufflepuff-10th Lord of Potter"Wilson said. "There are other titles but you will find those out later but for now the Queen wishes to meet you." Wilson said

"He will not be going"Vernon said

"And why not"Wilson said

"He is our Nephew"Vernon said

"He also is a Prince and has the authority to choose himself"Wilson said. They were starting to make a scene since people were watching them.

"I want to go"Harry said

"You will not go"Vernon said and punched him in the face so hard he fell backwards and as soon as he got up everyone's eyes were apon them

"You"Wilson started"are under arrest for attacking a member of the royal family, now lets go"he finished and all the people were watching now wondering how the 'Bad Child' was going away in style.

They took his uncle to a police car and then took him and put him in the land Rover. After awhile of riding around they arrived at the palace and he and his uncle were brought before the Queen's throne and both bowed.

"Young Harry how are you"the Queen said before she noticed his black eye

"Good your Majesty"Harry said

"Please even though you are my cousin please call me Aunt Elizabeth"The Queen said

"Of course your Ma...Auntie"Harry said

"Did you do this to him'Elizabeth asked pointing to Harry's black eye

"Why I would neve.."Vernon said

"Yes he did he, my aunt, my cousin, and Aunt Marge have been beating me every time something strange happens or when I do something they think is wrong"Harry said

"I will deal with you in a minute"Elizabeth said glairing at Vernon

"You are a wizard harry, you can do magic and everyting"she said

"No I can't i'm just Harry"Harry said

"No your not your a wizard..."Elizabeth went on to explain everything about the wizarding world and about who he was then she turned to Vernon.

"Your family will be here in a minute, but I will tell you what will happen to will be arrested and sentenced to death for treason."Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth if I may speak"harry asked and shee nodded"I do not want my uncle dead, but I do want him punished for all the harm he has shown me and the same for the rest of the family"harry said

"What do you have in mind"The Queen asked

"Just send my Uncle and two Aunts to jail and then send Dudley to work in the kitchens"Harry said

"A very good idea"Elizabeth said

"Ah here they are"Harry said then looked at his uncle and said"You will keep your mouth shut."Vernon nodded

"What is going on here"Marge asked seeing Vernon looking fearful then looked up to see the Queen looking amused"Your Majesty"Marge said before bowing so low she fell and harry laughed out loud.

"How dare you, you little brat I am going to wip you"Marge said

"No I don't think you will isn't that right Elizabeth"Harry said

"Yes thats right Harry"the Queen said

All of the Dursley's except Vernon were suprised at the informalty between Harry and the Queen."You three"Harry said pointing to Petunia, Vernon, and Marge"are going to jail, while Dudders here will learn how to be a servant"Harry finished and he wished he had a camera.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry money made of money made of this no money made of guys about the bad formatting but the doc thing on Fanfiction cuts things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

June 21st 1988

Buckingham Palace

Harry Potter was happy for the first time in a long time.

"You don't have that kind of authority"Marge was saying

"You will quite find I do"Elizabeth said

"Guards"I called"Take them away"

The guards came and took them away.

"So whats next"Harry asked

"Do you want to see your room"Elizabeth asked

"My own room.I've never had anything but the cu...I mean yes"Harry said

"So do you want to stay and live here"she asked

"Really I get to stay here and everything"Harry asked

"Yes but not always here"the Queen started but hurried up and finished seeing the look in the small green eyes"You have your own Castles and Manors" she finished when the door's to Harry's room where opened. Harry was suprised to say the least his bedroom was the size of Aunt & Uncle's house litterly.

"Who else is staying in here"Harry asked

"Just you, this is all yours"Elizabeth said

"Really"Harry said

"Really"the Queen said

"Do not get to comfy, you have to go to Gringotts"The Queen said

A man came out and introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Queen handed Harry a letter and they apperaited into the bank and after Harry had handed the Goblin the letters they had and then they were led into the office and Harry was told to get blood on a piece of parthchment and he did and his inhertances were:

Harry James Potter

Duke of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

Marquis of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Baron of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Merlin

Baron of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter

Total Net Worth: 28.8 billion

Total Magical Investments: 55.9 million Galleons

Total Muggle Investments: 61.2 million Pounds

Properties: worth 16 million Galleons

Seats of Power: 2 seats on the Wizengermont, 1 seat on the Hogwarts Board of Govoners

Special Properties: 3/4 of Hogwarts school, Gryffindor Castle, Ravenclaw Manor, Potter Castle

Current Styling: His Royal Highness Prince Harry, 29th Duke of Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Queen

Chapter 3

June 21st 1988

Gringotts Bank

"So I am rich"Harry said

"Rich would not even start to explain it, here put on these rings"The Goblin named Griphook said

"I do not think these will fit and there are to many"Harry said

"They will fit and if you slide all of them onto one finger they will merge together"Griphook said

Harry did as he was told and as soon as he put on the rings he felt power and knowledge, he suddenly knew about protocal and magic."What just happened"Harry asked

"Your rings merged and all of their knowledge and power is yours"Griphook said

"What is the current exchange rate for say a billion Galleons and convert it into muggle money and like wise"Harry asked

"That would be in 1 solid gold galleon equals €10 pounds "Griphook said

"Please call me Harry and I would like to see my Vaults"Harry said

"Very well follow me"Griphook said

"Your Vaults should have already merged now lets go"Griphook said and they went down to the first Vaults."This is the first Vault and holds all of your money and the next one just holds Certificate's for your stocks"

"I would like to see the money"Harry said and the Vault opened Harry could not belive how much Gold he saw so he filled up his money bags and left the vault.

They went out and bought everything Harry got back to the palace with Harry in a new suit with a cloak with the Potter crest on it and saw the Queen sitting with two people.

"Harry I want you to meet these two people"Elizabeth said

"Hello I'm Harry, very nice to meet you"Harry said

"I am Charles and my wife Diana"Charles said

"Hi Charles and Diana..."Harry started talking and talked for awhile before going to bed

June 22nd 1988

Harry woke up and went into the kitchen the next morning "Look at the paper"The Queen said pointing at the paper.

New Member of the Royal Family

BY: William George

It has been confirmed that there is a new member of the Royal Family. The Queens cousin is Prince Harry, 29th Duke of Gryffindor...

June 22nd 1990

Over the next two years very little happened except a visit from the King of France Sebastion Delecor

Over time Harry became older and soon it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts.

"I hope you have a good time"Elizabeth was saying from inside the Limo

"I will Aunt Elizabeth"Harry said with his guards following him with trunk. They got inside and walked to where the entrance to the train was"Goodbye guys"Harry said as he walked through the barrier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

September 1st 1991

King Cross Train Station

As Harry made his way through the crowds no one noticed him because he was moving fast. Then a thought came to him he didn't know how to get to platform nine and three quarters. Then he heard a woman say "Come on Platform nine and three quarters this way"

"Excuse me how do you get on the platform"Harry asked kindly to the woman

"I will show you"said a little red haired girl taking Harrys hand and leading him toward a brick at a fast pace and just when Harry thought they were going to hit they were through.

"Wow"Harry said looking at the train

"I know! I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley"Ginny said

"Im Harry, Harry Potter"Harry said

"The Harry Potter, cousin to the Queen, Duke of Gryffindor"Ginny asked

"Yes the Harry Potter"Harry said when the train conductor said five minutes till they left." I've got to go bye"

Harry left the girl there and got on the train but he was having trouble getting his trunk onto the train so two twins with red hair introduced them self's as Fred and George and helped him get his trunk onto the train and into a compartment.

After a few minutes of sitting alone another boy with red hair came in "Do you mind if I sit in here" the red haired boy said

"Be my guest"Harry said motioning him to the seat across from him and the boy took it.

"Im Ron Weasley"Ron said

"Harry Potter"Harry said

"You are Harry Potter. So do you really have the scar"Ron asked

"Yeah see" Harry said lifting up his bangs for Ron to see

"Wicked"Ron said and they chatted for awhile until the lunch trolley came by"Anything you want dears"the old witch asked who manned the trolley and as soon as she said this Ron's blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"We will take the lot"Harry said

"That will be 5 Galleons 2 Knuts" The Witch said and Harry handed her the money. The rest of the train ride they ate there snacks until a bushy haired girl came in and said "Have you two seen a toad. A boy named Neville lost his."

"Sorry no"Harry said

"No"Ron said bluntly

"Thanks though by the way you have got dirt on your nose. Right there"The girl said pointing to Ron's nose and Harry was trying not to laugh at the Girl.

"What are you snickering about"Ron asked Harry

"Me nothing"Harry said"So what's your name" Harry asked the girl

"Hermione Granger, Yours"the girl said

"Ron Weasley"Ron said

"Harry Potter"Harry said

"Harry Potter as in the Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, 6th in line to the throne"Hermione asked

"Yes I am what's it to you"Harry said

"Nothing sorry caught in the moment"Hermione said

"Thats alright it happens to everybody"Harry said

"Well you two better change into your robes we will be arriving soon"Hermione said leaving the compartment.

"What was that about"Ron said

"I have no bloody idea"Harry said

"Well we better change"Harry said. After they had changed it took a little while but they arrived at Hogwarts. They had to cross the lake and Harry was grateful that it wasn't raining. When they got into the castle a stern looking woman explained about the House's and the point system and then left to see if they were ready for them.

"So it is true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a pale faced boy said

"Yes I am Harry Potter and you are"Harry said

"Im Viscount Draco Malfoy son of Earl Malfoy. You will soon learn that some Wizarding families are better than others. I can help you with that"Said Malfoy holding his hand

"No thanks I'm pretty sure I can tell by myself"Harry said and Malfoy looked shocked 'he must not get told NO a lot' Harry thought

The stern looking woman came back and said that the sorting would begin shortly and she would but the sorting hat over there heads and that it would discide what house they would go in. The marched through the Great Hall when the woman introduced as Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

"Harry Potter"the professor called his name out and soon there was silence everyone waiting to see what house 'The Great Prince Harry Potter' was sorted into. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down and McGonagall had barley put the hat on him when it yelled out" Gryffindor"

The room burst into applause especially the Gryffindors. After the feast everybody went to bed to get ready for the next morning.

Harry woke the next morning to his alarm going off. So he got dressed and went down to breakfast to see Professor McGonagall handing out schedule's so he went over to get his. She gave him a look then tapped her wand to a piece of parchment and handed it to him. Harry looked down to see what classes he had:

Potions-Monday/Wendsday/Friday-9:15am-10:30am

Transfiguration-Monday/Wendsday/Friday-10:45am-11:45am

History of Magic-Monday/Wendsday/Friday-12:55pm-1:55pm

Defense against the Dark Arts-Tuesday-9:15am-10:15am(Thats all I am going to do on the schedule)

"What do you have first"Harry asked Ron

"Potions, you"Ron asked

"The same"

"Lets get there then"Ron said

They went down to the dungeons and arrived where a bunch of kids were standing waiting for the door to open. A man opened the door and let them in Harry thought he looked like a bat.

"I am Professor Snape ther..."Snape started but Harry wasn't listening but looking around the room"those who don't pay attention"Snape said looking at Harry

"What"Harry asked

"Tell me Potter what do I get when I (I don't remember what it was so make something up)"Snape asked

"I do not know. Maybe something to make you not look so much like a bat"Harry said and everyone laughed until Snape gave them a look

"Believe it or not Potter not everything is handed to them like you get. Some people have to work hard for there money and stuff"Snape said coldly

"I know Professor. Look at your hair it must have taken a long time to get it that greasy"Harry said smugly

"20 points from Gryffindor for Potters arrogance"Snape said

Over the next few months Harry had beat a troll and made another friend and was put on the Quitdage team as seeker and had found a three headed dog on the third floor. Before Harry knew it the Christmas holidays had come.

January 18,1991

"So what are you two doing for Christmas"Harry asked his two best friends

"My mum and dad are going to Romania to vist my brother Charlie so I'm staying here, You"Ron said

"Im going home with Mum & Dad, You"Hermione asked

"Im going to Sandringham House for Christmas ,Ron if you want to you maybe can come stay with me"Harry said

"Really"Rom asked

"I'll go write auntie and ask"Harry said pulling out the stuff and started writing the letter

Dear Auntie Lizzie,

Would it be alright if a friend came home with me this year because his parents are going to Romania.

Love always,

Harry

It took one day for his reply to come.

Sweet Harry,

You may bring up to three friends home with you. Your secretary Sir Victor will pick you up at the station. This summer you will meet other royalist at the Queen Mother birthday celebrations

See you tomorrow.

Love,

Auntie

"Ron my aunt said you could come. What did your mum say"Harry said

"She said I could. She said to see if Fred & George could come to make sure they don't get into trouble"Ron said

"They can come,Where are they we'll ask them"Harry said looking around to see them a few seats down.

"Guys come here"Harry told them and they came down

"What can we do for you Harry"George asked

"You two want to come home with me and Ron auntie said I could bring home three friends"Harry asked

"Sure"they both said sporting grins

"We leave tomorrow I will explain the rules on the train


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

December 20,1991

Harry stepped off the train with Ron and the Twins and walked through the barrier to see his usual bodyguards there for him and waved them over.

"Your Highness the Queen sends her regards and apologises that she couldn't make it" The tallest guard said

"It is quite alright,Thomas, William these are my friends Ron, Fred, and George sons of the Viscount of Ottery St. Catchpole" Harry said

"The Viscount of what?" George said

"I had some research done on your family and found out your father is the Viscount of Ottery St. Catchpole" Harry said

"Really I will have to write dad and tell him to go to Gringotts" Fred said

"Yes well we better be going" Harry said looking around to see some people staring at him

"Yes let's get to the train" Thomas said and led them to the usual train and settle in to the private compartment that was reserved for them to take the to Sandringham House in Norfolk

"Dad would flip if he saw this" Ron said

The trip the Sandringham was filled with Ron and the twins staring at all the juggle sights and when they finally reached the Manor they entered through the front gate and went into the Manor using the side door and Elizabeth was waiting to greet them

"Auntie Lizzie" Harry said giving her a hug and the rest of them bowed low with a "Your Majesty"

"Please all rise,You must be Ronald" the Queen said looking at Ron

''Yes Your ma'am " Ron said

"Harold has told me a lot about you,and you must be infamous Weasley Twins" Elizabeth said with a smile

"Our Great Pranks have even reached the ears of those who walk these hallowed halls" George said causing everyone to laugh even the Queen who gave a small chuckle

"Well what ever you do, don't do it when the Spanish delegates are around or we'll be at war before dark" Elizabeth said causing everyone to laugh again

"Now Harold show them to there rooms then meet me down here in 30 minutes so they can get fitted for a suits for the dinner tonight" Elizabeth said

"Thats tonight I thought it was next week" Harry said a little panicked

"Sorry it's tonight now go on" Elizabeth said

Harry showed them to there rooms and they got all settled in before they went back to the sitting room where they spotted a tailor and the Queen in there

"Ah there you are" Elizabeth said and that started a chain process and after two boring hours they were ready for the dinner


	6. Chapter 6

December 20,1991

Sandringham House, Norfolk

Dinner that night was black tie affair, the Queen invited many guest as part if the pre Christmas celebrations.

Harry Ron Fred and George entered the ballroom which was decorated for the occasion. Quickly spotting his cousins he led the trio over to introduce them.

"Peter ,Zara ,Will ,Harry Beatrice and Genie I would like to introduce you to Ron Fred and George Weasley they attend Hogwarts with me" Harry said

"Guys these are my cousin's Peter Zara William Harry Beatrice and Eugenie"

"Nice to meet you all" said the trio and the group made small talk and got to know each striking up a quick friendship until Harry decided to introduce him to the rest of the family

First Harry introduc Weasleys to his cousins Prince Charles and Princess Diana then the Duke and Duchess of York followed by the Princess Anne and Princess Margaret finally he introduced them to Prince Edward, Prince Philip and Queen Elisabeth The Queen Mother who took quite famously to them.

After introducing them to the family Harry was making rounds when he spotted some of his classmates first he ran into Hannah Abbott Neville Longbottom and Cedric Diggory

"Hi guys" said Harry and Ron as they approached the trio

"Harry ,Ron it's good to see you') said Neville as he gave a bow toward Harry while Hannah curtseyed

"Guys please don't do that" said Harry

"But we are in a formal setting" said Cedric

"Oh right" said Harry

They chatted a little more before Harry by himself since Ron decided to talk more with Cedric and the twins were hanging with Prince William and Harry

Harry made his way to a group which his cousin Prince Andrew were chatting with.

"Ah Harold I would like to introduce you to Viscount and Viscountess Malfoy the young Lord Malfoy and Lord and Lady Greengrass Duke and Duchess of Kenilworth their Daughters Daphane and Astoria".

"Pleasure to meet you all" Harry said with a smile I already know Draco and Daphane

"The pleasures ours your Highness" said Lord Malfoy while Lord Greengrass nodded in agreement. The group dived into conversation again while Draco Daphane and Harry chatted, Harry got to know the two a little better and struck up a growing friendship with them.

Just then the Queen cleared her throat "Dinner is served lets adjourned to the dinning room".

Dinner was a pleasant affair the menue was roasted duck potatoes with green beans Harry sat in between Ron and Draco who struck up a conversation about chess Harry on the other hand started a conversation with Daphane and William who set across from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later

December 25,1991

Harry was getting dress before heading to church for Christmas service, he decided to wear the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted for him and black dress pants next to him Ron was sitting on the bed having already gotten dress and waiting on his friend.

"Ok I'm done you ready"? said Harry putting on his black coat on

"Yes I been ready for the last ten minutes"! said Ron standing up.

"So the church is a ten minute walk so we must go Aunt Lizzie hates tardiness".

The duo headed down stairs to the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

"Finally Harold ,Ron we can leave now!" said Prince Charles standing and leading the group outside and then toward the church.

Church service was pleasant the message was about forgiveness and tolerance after the service the family made their way back to the Manor to have lunch and watch the Queens Christmas message.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing currently Ron was playing a game of chess with Prince Andrew, they were evenly match despite Rons young age. Harry and Beatrice was talking about his life so far at Hogwarts all in all it was a pleasant Holiday.

December 26,1991

Sandringham,Norfolk, England

The next day around noon Ron received a letter from his parents tellin him that they will be home in two days and that they would love to return the gesture of having Harry in their home

"Hey Harry my mom and dad just wrote me,they will be home in two days and asked if you would like to come and stay for a couple days"?

"Sure I would love too just let me ask Aunt Liz lets go asked her now" said Harry getting up from where he was sitting.

They made their way toward her office since she was not in any of the sitting rooms library consrvatory or garden. They approached a solid oak door and knock once they received a reply they entered the office which was a very comfortable room with pictures of family friends and foreign royal aligning the walls and her desk, on the right wall was a very comfy sofa and in front of her desk were two comfortable chairs.

"Harold , Ronold what can I do for you two" asked the Queen who was wearing a grey sweater and grey dress pants with a sting of pearls.

They both bowed them Harry spoke "Aunt Liz Ron's parents have invited me to spend some of the holiday with them when they get back in two days from Romania".

"So you want to go"?asked the Queen receiveing a nod from Harry

"Very well you may go since your cousins will be leaving tomorrow to spend the rest of the holidays with their other family".

"Thank you Aunt Liz you are the best"said Harry bowing before leaving followed by Ron.

"Your welcome Harold but you will be taking your bodyguards"!

Ron and Harold raced back to their room to write the response to Ron's parents.

Once we done and sent it off they decided to go find the twins William and Harry. They found them at the entrance to the gardens apparently they were planning a prank on Zara and Beatrice.

"Hey guys what you doing Harold asked"?

"We are about to prank the girls come watch"! said William with a grin.

All of a sudden they heard a loud scream and the peak around the Conner to see a dripping wet Zara and Beatrice who both turn toward the group when they heard them laugh with a murderous look in their eyes which made the boys take off running with the girls hot on their heels.

December 28, 1991

Harold Ron Fred and George stood at the fire place in Entrance Hall of Sandringham House waiting for the Floo to connect to the Burrow. All of a sudden the fire place roared to life signaling that the connection was made the Weasley boys turned to the Queen and Prince Phillip and bowed.

"Thank you for having ua your Majesty your Highness we really appreciated all the hospitality, with that they flooed home.

"Have fun Harold"! said Prince Phillip with a smile as he ushered the pre teen toward the fire place followed by his bodyguards and he flooed away.

Harry exited the fire place and was amazed at one at the large yet vpnfy living room with 83rd old patterns sofa and chairs large windows that allowed Lord of sunlight into the room what really caught Harry's attention was the old grandfather clock that had every member of the family in and told where each family member was at any time .

While Harry was looking around he didn't notice that his bpdygaurds left him to secure the house and grounds he also didnt notice the Weasley family waiting for him to finish his look around..

It was Ron that got Harry attention with clearing his throat. Which cause Harry to look at his direction and blush when he notice the attention on him.

Mr. Weasley decided to act

"your Royal Highness it's a pleasure to meet you welcome to the burrow, this is my wife Molly and you met Ginny".

"Please Mr. Weasley call me Harry its a pleasure too meet you,Ron speaks highley of you, Mrs. Weasley it's a pleasure" Harry said as he kissed her hand making her blush

"My what manners you have"!said

"So Ron here will give you a tour and get you settle in" said Mr. Weasley.

"Come this way Harry I'll show you my room" said Ron leading Harry toward the stairs and up two flights until the reached a door on the right. Ron opened the door to reveal a big room with comfy twin bunk beds an oak desk posters of the Chudley Cannons and large window.

"Nice room" said Harry as he took in the room, puting his stuff down he unpacked what he needed leaving what he really diddnt need in his bag.

After that Ron showed him the rest of the house and then the homemade qudditch pitch out back the rest of his stay at the Weasley consited of mostly playing qudditch, chess homework and getting to know the Weasley family .

Harry time at Hogwarts went like a blur to him in his opinion. His second year was about uneventful as his first year but his third year that's when things got interesting.

Hogwarts

October 21,1993

Harry Ron Draco and Neville were headed to the great hall after their last class of Charms, when they arrived the Great Hall was it's usual buzzing self and Harry has just taken his seat when the post arrived startling the Hall at the unusual sight it must have been important breaking news of the prophet was running this late. A owl drop the paper in Front of Harry and he took it after getting the owl some chicken he read the headlines and nearly choked on his pumpkin juice their in the headlines were

SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZAKABAN

Dear faithful readers we at the prophet wish to regretfully inform that infamous muderour Sirius Black has escape Azkaban Prison last night. His cell was discovered empty this morning and the Ministry officials don't know how it's possible but rest assure the Ministry has issued a manhunt to recapture BLACK.

Oh boy Harry thought to himself discourse Harry knew who black was his aunt Liz and uncle Philip told him all about his past and family.

When Harry finally looked up from his paper he found that all eyes in the Great Hall we're on him not feeling hungry anymore Harry left the Hall with reassurance to Ron Hermonie the twins and Draco that he was fine and headed to to Gryffindor Common room followed closely by his body guards.

Palace of Holyroodhouse

Edinburgh, Scottland

The Queen was angry was an understatement no the Queen was down right furious at the moment.

"How could you let that man escape Minister"? asked the Queen in a deathly calm voice to Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic.

"We are still looking into ma'am I have my best Aurours out looking for BLACK"

"Very well until I Black is caught I want tighter security at Hogwarts no doubt he will come for Harry"!.

"Yes ma'am it will be done right away" said Fudge while bowing and leaving the room.

"Oh Harry" said the Queen with a soft


	8. Chapter 8

The first sighting of Sirius Black was on May 21,1993 in the town of Dagsworth Scottland about two hours away from Hogwarts due to this the Queen order extra protection for Harry.

Hogwarts itself have been under tighter sercurity Professor Dumbledore had installed more wards to keep our people and creatures with I'll intent.

Other then that Harry life continued normally he excelled at Charms Tranfiguration Herbology and Defence against the Dark Arts having taking his exams

Right now Harry was getting the nerve to asked the girl who he had a crush on for a year now out to the next Hogsmead weekend. The girl in question was none other then Lady Daphane Alexandra Greengrass daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Kenilworth.

Harry spotted her in the library with her best friend Tracy Davies and her little sister Astoria, he approached them.

"Hi Daphane Tracy Astoria Harry said with his charming smile"

"Hi Harry said Astoria cheerfully

"Harry" Tracy said with a small smile

"Hey Harry what can I do for you"? asked Daphne her dark long hair flowing down her back.

"Daphne I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmead this weekend"?

Daphne must stared for a minute making Harry nervous then burst out into a huge smile "I would love to go with you Harry"

"Great I will meet you in the entrance hall at 9:30 Saturday morning"!

"Great I will see you there said Daphane" with a smile as Harry left.

Saturday finally came and Harry was a nervous wreak "Harry calm down Daphne likes you, she couldmt stop talking about you taking her to Hogsmead this weekend" said Draco as he he Ron Neville and Hermonie walked to the entrance hall.

"Yeah Harry just be yourself and everything will be great" said Hermonie with a smile.

The finally made it to the entrance hall and Harry breath immediately hitch when he saw Daphane she was wearing yellow blouse with right black jeans that enhance her curves and her black hair flowing freely down her back.

Harry approached her "Wow Daphne you look amazing"!

Harry said with his charming smile.

"Thank Harry you look great yourself shall we go then"? asked Daphane.

"This way my lady" Harry said holding out his arm for her to take.

So far the trip to Hogsmead was a success in Harry opinion they talked they laugh and they got to known each other better but with Harry trouble seems to follow him.

Harry and Daph were currently having lunch at the Three Broomstcks when all of a sudden a big black dog raced in and before anyone could react the dog transformed to no ther then Sirius Black who quickly stunned Harry bodyguards and half of the patrons in the restaurant while the other half fled in terror.

After that Sirius secured the entire building and then turned to Harry who put himself in front of Daphne ready to defend her at any cost.

Blacks grey eyes bore into Harry's emeralds and Harry saw not hatred but he saw despair and longing.

"What do you want Black asked Harry calmly"?

"What I want Harry is the truth to be known that's what I want

The truth to be told"!.

He quickly went to Rons stunned body and went into his pocket and pulled out a stunned rat Scrabbers and waved his wand over the rat and to Harry's and Daphnes amusements the rat transformed into a chubby ungrooned man Harry quickly relized was Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius quickly tied the man up and put up anti animagus wards. Then unstunned the rat.

Pettigrew looked around a saw that he was tied up and then he saw the enraged Sirius Black and tried to transform but realize he couldn't.

Harry was stunned he thought this man before him was dead and a hero but clearly he was not.

"How is this possible they said you were dead that he,he pointed to Sirius killed you"!

"Harry dear sweet Harry you look just like your father an mo..."

But he never got to finish cause Sirius punched him in the face "Don't you ever mention James and Lily you traitor"!

"Traitor what do you mean traitor Daphne asked"?

"He is the one that betrayed Lily and James he is the one who killed those muggles it was him"! yelled Sirius .

Meanwhile

Buckingham Palace

London, England

The Queen was just finishing up get weekly meeting with The Prime Minister when all of a sudden her Private Secretary rushed in with several other people one she clearly reconizes as Aurour Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ma'am we have located black but importantly but he has the young Prince and Lady Daphne Greengrass and others who he had stunned and tied up".

The look on the the Queens face was straight Fury "What how did this happen"!

"Prince Harold and Mrs Greengrass was enjoying a visit to Hogsmead the village outside of Hogwarts, he also knocked out his bodyguards in a quick surprise attack".

"What are you doing to resolve the situation"? Asked Prime Minister Major.

"We have the building surrounded and covering all possible scenarios to get the Prince and other hostages out safely. Said Kingsley

"Okay I'm headed to Scottland immediately" said the Queen getting up from her desk and heading to the door along with the Prime Minister.

"I will get MI6 looking into the matter as well your Majesty" said Minister Major.

Three Broomsticks

Hogsmead, Scottland

Harry was in shock at what he just heard. "Well you telling me that he is the real traitor and your my godfather"!.

"Yes that's right Harry"!

"Prove it" said Harry cautioned

'Fine then I Sirius Orion Black here by swear on my magic that I didn't betray Lily and James Potter and didn't murder those thirteen muggles so mote it be"

With that Sirius said "Lumos" and the tip of his wand lit up.

"Okay that's settle may I see my wand Sirius" asked Harry

SIRIUS handed Harry his wand and Harry said Expecto Patrono and and whit stag burst from the the tip of his wand and Harry whispered to it before it dashed off.

Hogwarts Castle

Headmasters Office

The Queen and Prince Philip were siting in the Headmasters Office waiting on reports from Hogsmead.

The Queen was still in a foul mood ever since she heard the news and let it been known, other members of the royal family had been informed and were waiting anxiously for news.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was currently down in Hogsmead try to lend a hand to take down the wards that Sirius out up. So right now Minerva McGonagall was in charge and she was trying to keep the royal distracted by telling them of Harry achievements while at Hogwarts.

All of a sudden a Stag patronus burst through the window and it spoke to the Queen in Harry voice.

"Aunt Liz Uncle Philip I know both of you are worried but don't be the situation is under control and everyone's fine, well to make this short Sirius Black is innocent Peter Pettigrew is alive and right here tied and bound. Please tell the Aurours to stand down and we will come out with no harm to Sirius please".

The Queen was shocked but elated Harry was okay "Professor McGonagall can you alert the Aurours and tell them to stand down I will be there shortly". she said a she rose to leave followed by her husband and bodygaurds .

Hogsmead Harry has enervated Ron Neville Draco Hannah Madame Rosemerta Cho Chang he then explained what happened before he brought out Sirius who was waiting on the back room. Then a lynx patronus burst in a spoke in Kingsley voice "Harry and Sirius Black we have received a message from the Queen she received your message and no harm will come to anyone just exited the building and we can go from there"

Harry looked at Sirius and Daphne "You ready guys"? he asked and everyone nodded they slowly exited the building the former hostages leading follwed then by Harry and Daphne then by Sirius and Pettigrew .

The Aurours races to take both Black and Pettigrew into questioning while the Queen Prince Philip and other parents raced to their children and giving them crushing hugs.

"Harry are you alright you don't need medical attention do you"? asked the Queen while Prince Philip shook his head

"Liz give the boy some space I'm sure it he needs medical attention he will tell us right Harry"?.

"Yes Sir" said Harry who looked away searching for Daphne and saw her with her parents "Will you excuse me"? asked Harry receiving miss he made his way to Daphne and her parents

"I'm so sorry this had to happen Daphne I really wanted to make this day great, I'm sorry about all the Worry Mr and Mrs Greengrass".

"It's quite alright Harry you couldn't have known" said Lord Greengrass.

The queen then approached the foursome having overheard the conversation

"Daphne if it's all right with your parents you and Harry can give your outing another try this summer as it is Harry will be returning to London with me since its the end of the semester and exams have already been taken".


	9. Chapter 9

May 25,1994

London,England

The beginning of the Summer holidays were very busy for Harry and members of the royal family as they carried out various social function suck as the Royal Ascot ,Trooping of the Colour and garden parties at least Harry had his cousins and his friends to keep him happy.

SIRIUS was cleared after a days worth of questioning and Pettigrew was now in Azkaban after his trial. Sirius was seeing a mind healer about his stay in Azkaban he saw Harry twice since his release that spent the whole day together at Buckingham Palace getting to know each other.

Currently Harry was getting ready for a garden party he was wearing a grey morning suite with blue shirt and yellow tie. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror when he receive a knock on his door Come in he called out.

Opening the door William and Harry entered his room. "Ready cousin"? asked Harry.

"Yeah I'm ready how do I look"? asked Harold

"You look great now let's go" said William.

William led them to the Music Room which leads them the the garden, the rest of the family were already there and waiting on the Queen and Prince Philip.

"Harold you look great now let's get ready to head out" said Prince Charles as he lead the family to the garden greeting people along the way until they reached the tent.

After they reached the tent the Queen and Prince Philip arrived and once they made their rounds they went to the tent that housed the royal family. After pleasantries were exchange the family were free to intermingle with other guest.

Harold was with William and Harry who introduced him to some of his friends from Eton as the group chatted he spotted Neville Draco and Hannah talking across the garden he quickly excuse himself and made his way toward them.

"Hi guys how your summer been so far"? Harold asked

"Hi Harry summers been great Gran is taking me to Germany next week" said Neville with a smile

"Mines pretty good I will be visiting family in France this summer haven't seen them in two years" said Draco

"Yeah my Aunt and I are just going to travel the country a little bit" said Hannah

"Great hey have y'all seen the Weasley I know that they were invited since Mr. Weasley claimed his lordship"?.

"No I haven't seen them they are pretty hard to miss with that hair" replied Draco

"Be nice Draco" said Harry grinning then Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and quickly he let a big grin

"Daphne great you came it's good to see you"! said Harry kissing her hand.

"It's great to see you too Harry" said Daphne with a small blush.

"Hi guys good to see you all" said Daphne as she joined the group in conversation.

The party soon ended after two hours and the guesr were saying their goodbyes to their host. Daphne and Harry was alone in the entrance hall of the palace while her parents said their goodbyes to the Queen and Prince Philip.

"So i will see you soon" said harry.

"Yes you will I expect no interruptions this time"!.

"No interruptions" said Harry with a grin.

May 30,1994

Harry was anxiously waiting for his date at the entrance of England Royal Magical Zoo just fifteen minutes outside of London.

"Harry"! someone shouted and he was barrel into by a entergetic little eleven year old.

"Good to see you too Astoria how are you"? Harry asked

"I'm great how are you"? asked the little girl jumping up and down.

"I'm doing good Astoria" Harry said with a smile.

"Harry"! someone else shouted and this time he was engulfed in a hug this time it was Daphne who looked raident as ever.

"Hey how are you Daphne you look amazing"? states Harry

"I'm great how are you Harry"?

"Good good so shall we"? asked Harry gestering to to entrance of the zoo.

"Yes yes shall" we with that the couple entered the zoo closely followed by Lord and Lady Greengrass Astoria and Harry's bodyguards.

The trip to The zoo was a huge success in Harry opinion they saw hippogriffs baby Welsh Dragons griffins water sprites magical snakes and wolves.

Soon they found their way back to the entrance of the Zoo and we're saying their goodbyes.

"Well this has been a wonderful date Harry thanks for the wonderful time" said Daphne smiling.

"You are very welcome Daphne I enjoyed my time with you too" said Harry.

"I will see you soon" said Daphne quickly giving Harry a kiss on the cheek then running off towards her parents.

"Well guys I think it's time to head home" said Harry to His bodyguards, who led him to the Black BMW and headed to the palace.

Atten: Harry will be called Harold by members of the royal family and others when he and Prince Harry of Wales are in the same building and I'm formal settings not get confuse with Prince Harry of Wales


	10. Chapter 10

June 5, 1994

Highgrove House England

Harold was at Highgrove House with his cousins Prince Charles Princess Diana and William and Harry enjoying lunch outside on the patio

When all of a sudden their security teams rushed outside extracting them from their seats and taking them into the house where four of the men took out their wands and started casting wards to strengthen the all ready goblin made wards in the property while other took out muggle weapons and took position around the house.

"What's going"! on asked Charles

"Sir Parliament was just attack, our intelligence says it was the terrorist group known as Death Eaters the entire nation is on high alert".

'But that organization haven't been heard from in a decade why attack now"? asked Diana.

"I don't know ma'am but I'm sure the government will handle it".

After two hours on lockdown Agent Joshua Smith receive a call on his cell after five minutes of talking he turned to the group

"All Clear your Highnesses".

"Okay so what happened they caught the two responsible for the attack a Fenir Greybeck and Augustus Rockwood according to them they say that the dark Lord will return soon" as he said that he looked at Harold who had a fierce deternation in his eyes.

"I also recieved word that the Queen wants the whole family at Windsor tomorrow afternoon".

June 6, 1994

Windsor Castle

Harold and the Waleses made it to Windsor around 11:00 am and was ushered into the Queen private study where the rest of the family was waiting

"Good Charles Diana your here now as you all know there was an attack at Westminister yesterday and because of the threat I am enhancing security around the residences and yourself we Will all stay here until the wards are enhance at all royal and private residences".

"Harold could you please stay for a moment, Harold your uncle and I have be talking and we both agree that you should get more training both muggle and magical with the threat of Tom Riddle return".

Professor McGonagall had agreed to train you in advance Tranfiguration, Professor Flitwick has agreed to train you I'm advance Charms and Auror Alsotor Moody agreed to teach you adavance Defence against the Dark Arts"

"Now agent Smith has agreed to train you and your cousins in hand to hand combat and weapons"

"Agent Thomas agreed to teach you French German Spanish Danish Latin and Arabic".

"You start training two days from now so rest up".

"Yes ma'am" Harold said as he exited the room wow he thought I have a busy summer.

One month later

Harold had been in training for the last month and he can truly say that his magical core doubled in size he was already powerful before training now he was two times stronger.

Harry was currently sendings letters off to Ron Sirius Hermonie Draco Neville Hannah and Daphne telling him about his summer so far.

Then there was a knock at his door "enter" he called out and the Queen stepped in

"How are you Harold"? she asked

"I'm good please sit down aunt Liz" said Harold pointing to a comfy arm chair.

"I know you have been working hard this summer in your studies and training so I think a reward is called for dont you", she said handing him a envelope.

Harold opened the envelope and his eyes went wide he let out a excited yelp and ran to hug the Queen.

"Tickets to the Qudditch World Cup this weekend thank you so much Aunt Liz"!

"Your quite welcome Harold now you might want to get ready you leave in two hours" said the Queen as she got up to leave.

Harold just sat there before he rushed to start packing within thirty minutes he had everything packed and Ready to go.

Forty five minutes later Harold found himself standing in the entrance hall of Buckingham Palace with his shrunken luggage he said his goodbyes to his Aunt and Uncle before he and his bodyguards took a hold of a fountain pen that was a Porkey to the game site.

Harry then felt a tug at his navel and he was whisked away he landed gracefully as someone who first time was traveled by portkey.

"You alright"? Thomas asked as he offered Harold his hand to get up.

"Yeah I'm alright a bloody awful way to travel you know"!

"Right this way Harold" Thomas said as he led the way toward a ministry official with grey robes.

"Name" the official said not even to look up from his clipboard

"Prince Harold James Windsor Potter" Thomas said

The official eyes widen as he finally look at the trio "sure let's see ah you are at campground number twenty your Royal Highness" said the man.

"Thank you" said Harold as he took the map the man offered them.

It took the trio fifteen minutes to find their campsite after they found Thomas too a miniture tent out of his rucksack and enlarge it Harry step in a was amazed at what he saw inside was the size of a four bedroom house complete with running water and electricity and hearing and air

"I love magic"! said Harry out loud

"Yeah I love it too" said Thomas .

"So let's get settle the game starts in hour"

Game time

Qudditch World Cup Stadium

Cardiff,Wales, United Kingdom

Harry was making his way towards their seats which were in the Minister Box Harold finally reached his seat he was greeted by Minister Fudge

"Ah your Royal Highness welcome welcome how are you this fine evening".

"I'm fine thank you how are you Minister".

"I'm great your Royal Highness, I would like you to meet the Bulgarian Minister of Magic Rupert Linken, I'm sorry he doesn't speak English that good"

"Ah Lord and Lady Malfoy" Fudge went to greet the aristocrats

"Forgive him Minister I'm Harold James Andrew Windsor Potter it's a pleasure to meet you" Harold said in perfect Bulgarian.

"Ah young Prince I speak English very well, I just love to see your Minister all flustered "

Haha Harold laughed out loud

"I would find it funny also will you excuse me minister I see some friends".

Harold then approached the .

Malfoys

"Good evening Lord and lady Malfoy and Draco"

"Good evening young Prince it's good to see you once again" said Lucius Malfoy

"Good to see you too" said Harold as they got into a deep discussion on who going to end. The Game tonight.

Soon the box started filling up and soon the Weasley appeared and Harry went to greet them also.

"Ah Lord and Lady Weasley how are you this fine evening"? said Harold outreaching his hand.

"We are great your Highness thank you for asking" said Arthur Weasley shaking Harold hand, just then the Minister told everyone to settle down the game was about to start

"Welcome Welome to the 250th Qudditch World Cup I hope you all enjoy the match now let the game began"! said Fudge over the sonors Charm

The match lasted two hours with Ireland winning against Bulgaria now Harold was in his tent resting having just came back from a celebration with the Weasley and Draco. He was just drifting off when he heard louds screams seconds later Thomas ran into the tent come "Harold we must go it's not safe here"!.

"What's going on Thomas"? asked Harold quickly putting on his shoes and getting his wand.

"DeathEaters they are attacking the camp we must go now come on"! said Thomas dragging Harold out of the tent toward the entrance of the camp ground,people were running trying to get away from the destruction that the DeathEaters were causing

"where are those blasted Aurors I called for back up ten minutes ago"! groweled out Thomas as he drag Harold just feet outside the entrance to the camp ground then activating the Porkey but not before he and Harold saw the Dark Mark shoot up into the sky and with a tug of navel he was porkeyed away


	11. Chapter 11

Harold and Thomas landed in the private Floo room at Buckingham Palace and was quickly greeted by Ridge Forrestor head of the Royal Protection Services.

"Prince Harold Agent Chandler we are happy to see you made it safely, Agent Chandler after meeting the Queen report to my office to debrief".

"Yes Sir" Thomas said as they followed Agent Forrestor to the Queens study.

"Ah Harold ,Agent Chandler I'm relieved to see you that you are safe. I am informed of tonight's events and will be waiting to read your report Agent Chandler".

"Yes ma'am I will get it to you right away" said Thomas.

"Now Harold I'm so happy to see that you are safe and unharm said the Queen giving him a tight hug ,you will continue your training and lessons do not worry about the Death Eaters we adults will handle it now go rest you look tired" said the Queen with a find smile

"Night Aunt Liz, Uncle Philip"

"Night Harold" they said in unison

As the Summer went on Harold trained and relaxed he went on two more dates with Daphne to the Ballet and she was his date for Prince Williams birthday party on both accounts the press has a field day with the newest young royal romance.

July 31,1994

Osbourne House, Isle of Wright

Today was a special day for Harold Today was his 14th birthday and this year he was celebrating it at Osbourne House one of Queens private residences. Harold was getting ready in his room he wore a simple blue shirt with khaki cargo pants as he checked his appearance one more time before he left his room and made his way to the garden where his party would take place.

When he made it to the garden and was startled at the sudden shouts of Happy Birthdays from his family and friends. With a big smile he went to greet his first first he went to his Aunt and uncle who was manning the grill that was littered with hamburgers hot dogs and ribs.

"Happy birthday Harold"! they said at once and then went went to greet his other guest, he made it through his family before he got to his friends he greeted Nevile Ron Draco Hannah Susan Hermonie Fred George Blaise Astoria and Daphane he also greeted their parents/guardians. He also spotted Sirius and Remus and went to hug them.

"Happy Birthday"! they shouted together giving him hugs and handshakes

"Thanks you guys" Harold said as he smile and waved or William Harry Beatrice Eugenie Zara Peter and Fredrick Windsor.

The group chatted and played football(soccer) soon they were called to eat and sing happy birthday and give Harold their presents the rest of the party went well with the rest of the time being spent at the private beach.


	12. Chapter 12

Hogwarts

October 1,1994

Harry heard his Name being called by Professor Dumbledore he slowly for up and headed toward his headmaster who then directed him to the antechamber to the right of the staff table.

One he reached the door he felt the presence of two people behind quickly turning around he was relieved to see that it was his body gaurds Thomas and Wyatt who then led him into the chamber.

Once he reached the bottom of the chamber he was greeted with the sight of the other champions.

"Harry what are you doing down here do they need is back in the Great Hall"? asked Cedric.

"No apparently my name was entered into the Goblet and I was choosen as the fourth champion" stated Harry with a frown.

"Don't worry Sir I already notified Her Majesty and Lord Black of the situation and should be here soon" said Wyatt

Just then the door burst opened the the Headmasters and Head mistress along with Professor McGonagall Snape Moody and Barty Crouch Sr.

Dumbledore went to to "Harry, Harry did you put your name on the Goblet?"

"No Sir"

"Did you have One of the older students do it for you?"

"No Sir"

"Very well Mr. Potter did not put his name in the Goblet so what should we do now there can't be two champions from the same school" said Dumbledore.

Suddenly the door to the room opened again and Professor Sprout came in 'I'm sorry to interrupt but The Queen and Lord Black are here and waiting I'm your office Headmaster."

"Very well you three he pointed at Cedric Viktor and Fleur go and rest we will meet at lunch tomorrow".

They all nodded and made the way to their quarters.

"Barty Professor McGonagall and Harry follow me please".

They reached his office ten minutes later and was greeted with the sight of the Queen surround by guards and Sirius Black with his cousin Andromeda Black Tonks.

"Your Majesty" they all said and bowed or curtsied.

"Well Headmasters this is rather disturbing matter isn't it?" asked the Queen

"Yes ma'am it is" said Dumbledore who went to sit in one of the chairs facing his desk since the Queen was sitting at his desk

"So what are we going to do about it"? Asked the Queen

That's when Dumbledore turned to Barty who then spoke "your Majesty the Goblet of Fire creates a binding contract I dont think there much to do" said Barty with a frown.

"I disagree Lord Crouch spoke Andromeda yes the Goblet creates a binding contract but since there is two champions from Hogwarts Prince Harold is nothing more then a second runner up someone to replace Mr. Diggory should something happen to him".

"Yes and since he is under the age and as his Magical guardian I didn't give him permission for his name to be entered". stated Sirius.

"Also and his Mudane guardian I also didn't give permission but alas the Goblet creates a contract so Harold will be only the second runner up". Stated the Queen.

"Hmm yes I see your point as young Diggory was chosen first he Will compete but Prince Harold will have to participate in all activities such as the wand weighing and the Yule Ball" said Crouch.

"Well now that's settle i Will like to talk to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall alone please".

"Harold Please return to your dorm" with that Harold followed by Thomas and Wyatt left for his dorm.

With that Crouch bowed and took his leave when the door shut Sirius cast a silencing ward on the room.

"Professors I don't like what's going on in Magical World first the attack on Parliament then the Dark Mark at the World Cup and now this, this can't go on any longer I am taking action l with the help of Sirius Madame Bones Lord Malfoy and Lady Augustus Longbottom who will be my representatives to the Ministry".

"Be prepared because tomorrow every Ministry employee will be check for the Dark Mark. Professor I also want everything you have and know on Tom Riddle".

"Yes Ma'am I will give you everything"

"I also want every teacher and student of seventeen to be questioned regarding Harold entry into this tournament, also Professor Dumbledore I would like you to restart your little organization, I will give it full legitimacy now that is all for now I bid you goodnight professor's said the Queen getting up and leaving the room followed by Sirius and her six guards.

The next week was a a week of activity first thing to happen was the Queen appointed Sirius Black and Madame Bones was made the Queens First Wizard and Witch which represents herand is her voice in the Ministry.

Professor Dumbledore restarted his organation which is operating at MI-6 level and has the full support of Her Majestys Goverment and he also handed over everything he has in Tom Riddle Jr.

Now for Harold his week we'll it's been tough first it's been full of homework tests, Essays and then some of his dorm mates believe he put his name in the Goblet of Fire but his friends Draco Hannah Neville Blaise Susan Ron Hermonie and Daphane stood by his side defending him.

Right now Harold was in the library studying for Transfiguration test the next day with Daphane when they were approach by Marcus Flint and his cronies

"Well we'll well what do we have her the boy who lives and the blood traitor" jeered Flint

"What do you want flint can you see we are busy or is your brand to small" asked Harold not even looking up from his notes

Flint sputtered and reached for his wand but Harold was faster and had his wand pointed at Flings throat.

"I wouldn't try it if I was you Flint" said Harold through gritted teeth as everyone else looked on.

"Leave now Flint before he does something" said Daphane putting a calming hand on Harold shoulder while glaring at Flint.

Flint just glared and then slowly backed away from the duo and turned on his heel and left but not before saying you will get yours Potter.

After that incident no one ever crossed Harold the wrong way again.

November 2, 1994

Hogwarts

The first event of the TriWizard tournememt was the wand weighing ceremony that was conducted by Garrick Olivanader

The first to go was Fleur who wand was found suitable next was Cedric the Viktors and last Harolds. After weighing of the wands it was time for interviews with the notorious Rita Skeeter who choose Harold to be her first Victim.

"So your Highness how does it feel to be in this historic tournament"

"Well since I don't enter the tournament I really don't care I never wanted to be in this tournament"

"Hmm interesting so what do you think your parents would feel about you entering such a dangerous tournament at such a young age "?

"I did not enter the tournament nor did I asked anyone else to enter for me"

The rest of the interview went mostly the same Rita trying to make Harold out as an attention seeking brat.

November 12,1994

Hogwarts

It was the day of the first task and Harold was a nervous wreak not for himself but for the other champions he had gotten to know better over the last month.

Harold was currently eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table when he was so rich by Crouch Sr.

"Mr. Potter the champions are wanted in the champions tent immediately"said Crouch then walked off.

Harold shrugged and after finishing his eggs toast and bacon he got up and started to head to the champions tent followed by Thomas and Wyatt.

Once he got to the tent he was greeted by the other champions and Headmasters. Harold went over to where Fleur and Cedric we're talking.

"Hey guys ready for the task"? asked Harold cheerfully

"I'm nervous as hell" said Cedric

"I'm too am nervous" said Fleur.

Just then Crouch came in holding a pouch he told Viktor Cedric and Fleur to grab what was in the poch Fleur grabbed a Welsh Green Cedric grabbed a Chinese Firebolt and Viktor grabbed a Hungarian Horntail.

After they picked there miniture dragons Crouch explained the rules if the task. Every champion would have to safely retrieve an egg from a nesting mother Dragon using creativity and smarts. When he done explaining the horn sounded for me the first competitor which was Fleur follwed by Cederic then Viktor with Viktor coming in first Fleur and Cedric was tied for second.


	13. Chapter 13

December 19,1994

It was the day that the children of Hogwarts headed home for the Yule Holidays. Right now Harold was saying goodbye to his friends as they boarded the Hogwarts Express to head home.

Once he said goodbyes to his friends it was his turn to say goodbye to Daphane. He pulled Daphane close to him just breathing in her scent.

'"I'm going to miss you" he told her as he pulled back

"I'll miss you too please write and visit" said Daphane leaning on him.

"I will just be careful it's dangerous times" said Harold.

"Don't worry I will, you be safe too" as she said that the final whistle blew from the Express

"Have fun and stay safe" Harold said as he kiss her passionly until he let her go and ushered her toward the train.

Harold watched the train disapear then turn around to his bodyguards "ready to leave guys"?

"Yes Sir we have about 30 seconds so grabbed a hold

Wyatt held out and old encyclopedia which was glowing as the departure time came closer.

When it was time Harold felt the tug of his navel as was transported the the entrance hall of Balmoral Castle.

"Welcome back your Royal Highness" came the posh voice of Gerald the Master of the Household at Balmoral.


	14. Chapter 14

December 25th,1994

Balmoral Castle

The week pass by rather quickly and it was now Christmas Day Harold was awoken by being tosseled by his crazy cousins William Peter and Harry.

"Wake up Harold it's Christmas and you have to get dressed for chruch" said Harry while still jumping in his bed.

"Fine I'm up happy"! Harold said as he got out of bed and reached for the clothes Eli set out for him the night before and entered the bathroom.

Fifthteen minutes later he can put feeling refresh and fully dress in a green turtleneck with khaki pants and black dress shoes. As he walked out of his bedroom he grabbed his long black coat and gloves scarf and cast a quick tempos revealing it to be 8:15 he had time for a quick breakfast before he left for the chruch.

After getting a muffin and some orange juice from the kitchens he made his way to the blue sitting room where everyone except the Queen and Prince Philip was waiting.

"Good morning everyone" he said cheerfully as he entered the room.

"Morning" could be heard throughout the room as he made he was toward Princess Margaret and the Queen Mother.

"Morning grandma" said Harold as he gave her a quick kids and did the same to Margaret.

"Morning Harold sleep well"? asked Princess Margaret

"Yes very well how did you sleep "?

"Quite alright" she said then Charles and Diana walked in and greeted everyone.

"Everyone ready to head out"? Charles asked

Receiving nods he led the group for the five minute walk to the chapel all except for the Queen Mother who's ninety-three couldn't move like she use too rode to the chapel.

Once in the chapel everyone settle into there seats to wait for the Queen and Prince Philip to arrive. They arrived five minutes later and the service began.

After the service everyone headed back to the castle for lunch and to watch the Queens Christmas speech afterwards everyone was free to do want they wanted until dinner at seven.

Harold took the opportunity to visit Sirius so with Thomas and Wyatt on his heels he flooed to Black Cottage in the countryside of Edinburgh. Black Cottage was no way a small cottage it was on four hectares of land had six bedrooms two drawing rooms a library a large kitchen a formal dinning room and a small ballroom.

Harold exited the fireplace and was greeted by a Black family houseelf.

"Welcome Sir Master Sirius is in the sitting room with other guest please follow me" said the houseelf.

The houseelf led the trio to the drawing room upon entering Harold was pounce on by a very energetic godfather.

"Harry your here it's good to see you come I want you to meet some people"! said Sirius dragging Harold over to the group of people.

"Harry I would like you to meet my cousin Andromeda Tonks her husband Ted and daughter Tonks".

"Pleasure to meet you all" said Harold with a smile.

"No the pleasure is ours your Highness" said Ted

"Oh please just called be Harry when I'm private or Harold when I'm around my cousin Harry".

"So who wants to play a game of monopoly" said Sirius with a grin.

Hours past with the group having fun opening presents and telling embarrassing stories during that time they were join by Remus who caught the eye of tonks. Soon It was time for Harold to return to Balmoral he said his goodbyes and promise to visit soon.

Harold Wyatt and Thomas entered the Floo room of Balmoral and quickly rushed to get ready for dinner he only had 45 minutes. Once showered and dressed he headed down to the dining room where the rest of the family was gathered waiting on the Queen and Prince Philip.

They arrived after five minutes and preceded to sit down at their spot around the table. The menue for the night was roasted phesant roasted potatoes green beans and for desert was strawberry cheesecake.

After dinner the family moved to the drawing room to relax.

"So Harold how was your visit with Sirius"? asked Prince Philip

"It was great I met his cousin Andrmeda husband and daughter Nymphadora and Ted Tonks"

"That's good I know you receive gifts said William".

"Yeah Sirius gave four two way mirrors that I can talked to people, I decided to give one to Aunt Liz ,Lucius,William and Professor Dumbledore I also got the be Firebolt racing broom".

"Wow"! William said and proceded to question Harold about the broom and mirrors. The night ended with the family playing charades.

Over the holiday Harold continues his magical training while going out with Daphne visiting Sirius, Remus, Malfoys and the Weasleys


	15. Chapter 15

January 7,1995

Hogwarts Castle

Harry soon found himself back at Hogwarts and back to his normal routine. He was current lounging on his bed daydreaming when he was suddenly caught up in a vision.

The vision

Harry was in a abandon hallway in an old house then he heard voices coming from a room he cautiously followed the voices and when he was outside he paused when he heard his Name mentioned.

"SSoooo have you entered Potter in the Tournament"? asked a silly voice

"Yes yes master I did but they will not let him compete since the Diggory boy was chosen as Hogwarts champion".

"Fool you should have convince Dumbledore and Crouch to let the boy compete"

"Sorry master" stutters the man

"It's of no consequence now you will have to dispose of the Diggory boy".

"Yes master it will be done" said the man with a deep bow and exited the room.

"Soon Harry Potter you will be mine soon" the voice cackled

End Vision

Harold came out of his vision with a start gathering his thoughts he got up and headed out of his dormitory he had a headmaster to see.

Once he was in the common room his signal Wyatt and Thomas to follow him.

"Where are we headed sir"? asked Wyatt

"The Headmasters Office" said Harold as he approached the stone Eagle that guarded the entrance to the office. He said the password as the eagle lurched to life moving aside to reveal a spiral staircase , ascending the stair he knocked once and received an enter.

Harold entered the office along with Wyatt and Thomas and was greeted by the cheerful shed Headmaster

"Ah Harry what can I do for you"?

"Professor I just had this vision it was a vision of Volddmort but he wasn't quite human and another man, seeing Dumbledore nod he continued. Sir this man entered my name in the Goblet Voldemort plans to get me through the Tournament and he plans to dispose of Cedric so I can compete.

"Hmm I was afraid that might be the case, this is troubling I will have to alert the Queen and Ministry of these new occurences"

"Trust me Harry I will make sure no harm come to you or Mr. Diggory now go rest I will handle this said Dumbledore getting up and heading to Floo while Harold and his bodyguards left his office.

Dumbledore reach the Floo and Floo Amelia Bones office at the Ministry.

Amelia was in her office looking over paperwork when Albus head appeared in her fireplace

"Amelia may I come through"?

"Yes of course Albus"

With a flash of green flames Dumbledore entered the office of the head of Magical Law Enforcement and representative of the Queen.

"Well Albus what can I do for you"?

"I have very disturbing news it seems that Harry has had a vision and in this vision it was of Voldemort and an unknown man now this man put Harry's name in the Goblet also playing to execute Cedric Diggory so Harry can compete".

"Well this is serious, what do you think we should do"?

"I for one think this man is in my school I suggest we do an lockdown and gather all adults.

"Right I suggest you gather some members of the Order we do this tomorrow the quicker the better I will let Her Majesty and Sirius know".

"Great that will be splendid anything about the Horcrux"? asked Amelia

"Yes I found one it's was in the Gaunt Shack in Slytherines locket me and Severus destroyed it, I called in a favor and all Known deatheater vaults are be checked at Gringotts".

"Good good well I better head over to Balmoral Castle you know the Queen is still in residence there".

"Quite right I will be on my way and make the necesarry arrangements"

January 20th 1995

Hogwarts

Harold day has been going great so far his classes were quite pleasant. He and Daphne spent lunch together under the great oak tree near the Black Lake and now he was headed to Dinner in the Great Hall.

Dinner was great Harold spent most of his time in a focusing about Qudditch with Ginny and Neville. When dinner was over Dumbledore asked them to return to there dorms immediately and asked the Teachers and guest to stay behind for a meeting Harold had the distinct feeling something was about to go down.

Once Dumbledore was informed that all students where safely in their Dormitories he sealed the Great Hall using the ancient wards of the castle.

He then turned to the other Headmaster and sent an patrons to the antechamber to the left of the staff table. Everyone looked at him curiously before the turned to the door of the antechamber which opened revealing Amelia Bones and eight trusted Aurors.

"Albus what is the meaning of this"? asked a confused Madame Maxine

"Well my dear lady we have had a tip that someone who entered young Prince Harold into this tournament is right room" said Albus looking around he notice Moody looking paper then usually.

"Right as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the United Kingdom I have come to investigate these claims" said Amelia who also notice a pale Moody.

"Yes you will all be question under vertiserum now would Alastair Moody come forth asked Amelia looking at the list of suspects.

It was then that Alastair panicked and made his way toward the doors of the Great Hall while firing off curses at the rest of the group in the Great Hall .

Once he made it to the doors he found them sealed and he turned around to face to approaching aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Alastor surrender for questioning. Amelia said as she approached him .

"I quite agree with Amelia Alastor no dark curses will work in this room" stated Dumbledore calmly.

Allister wouldn't give up and shoot two cutting hexes towards the two which the duo deflected.

With one wave of her wand Amelia stunned the Professor and quickly tied him up and put him a chair.

After making sure he was secure Amelia Enervated him and poured the truth serum down his throat after his glazed over she knew he was under the effects.

"What is your name"? she asked

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"I thought Crouch Jr was dead"! Asked a shocked Madame Bones

"No my father smuggled me out four years ago".

"Did you put Prince Harold James Potter name in the Goblet of Fire'?

"Yes"

"Why did you do this "?

"The tournament was a way for the Dark Lord to get Potter and use a ritual to gain his body back Crouch sneered.

"Where is the real Alastair Moody"?

"In his trunk in his office"

"Where is the Dark Lord hiding"?

Little Hangington.

"Well that's all Kingsley Tonks take him to the holding cell we prepared.

"Yes ma'am" they said and took the struggling death eater to his cell.

Amelia turned to the others in the group "Well Albus I think you can handle everything from here I will send Aurous to patrol the castle to make sure no more unwanted visitors sneak in also I have to issue an arrest warrant for Barty Crouch Sr".

"Quite right Amelia we should get together tomorrow and discuss things further" .

"Goodnight Albus, Professors"


End file.
